


Olive Branch

by Ghosty842



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor doesn't get references, Connor's brown nosing apology program, Connor's manipulative skills, Dialogue Heavy, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Negotiatior Connor is back in business, Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: "High on the stern Aeneas his stand,And held a branch of olive in his hand,While thus he spoke: "The Phrygians' arms you see,Expelled from Troy, provoked in ItalyBy Latian foes, with war unjustly made;At first affianced, and at last betrayed.This message bear: The Trojans and their chiefBring holy peace, and beg the king's relief."-VirgilAfter the Revolution and evaluation of Detroit Connor and Hank took over keeping public order as the some of the last cops left.Now the human's are back; Tensions are still rising between the new species and their old masters.Connor tries to win over the precinct and smooth Android-Human relations.





	Olive Branch

After the revolution the Deviant Hunter turned deviant was left with no orders for the first time since he came online only four months earlier. 

The negotiator found his human friend still in the city despite the evacuation order in place, Hank always was stubborn.   
It was strange to met again not as co-workers or even as Hank and his pet machine but equals, friends. It felt nice to have a friend.. He was glad his 'Buddy up bullshit' program ran so smoothly. 

Once Connor's first hug was over he straightened up his jacket before moving to follow Hank back to his car, sitting somewhere warmer for the human. "So.." Hank started, awkwardly trying to move on from the show of affection a few minutes ago. "What's next on the agenda Robocop?" 

"Robocop? I believe that's racist now Hank." 

"No it's not, movie was fuckin' awesome." 

Connor quickly googled what Robocop was, an old movie- Almost as old as Hank. In which a Detroit police officer is severely injured and becomes a cyborg and is redeployed to clean up the streets. Connor found his lips quirking into another smile. "I just found it, yes.. I think I like it. I .. I think I _empathize_ with the Alex Murphy.. He too is a prototype law enforcement unit that deviated from his creators.. Although he was a cyborg, that means he was human with machine parts.. I suppose I'm the opposite, a machine with.. Human traits?" 

".. You had to make that weird huh? Although I guess you're kinda similar." The Lieutenant smirked, "So you like 80's movies now too huh? Shoulda guessed you'd be vain enough to like stories about other android cops. I should show you i Robot. The movie was shit but it looked nice at the time.Actually there was a lot of movies about you guys." 

"I'd like that." He offered another smile. 

Hank nodded, leaning over to clap his shoulder fondly. "I'm glad you're safe kid." 

"Me too.. I.. I got hacked. Amanda- my handler.. Or the AI program that I reported to, she tried to reset me and make me kill Markus."

"Shit.. Really? Fuckin' CyberLife.. Do you um.. need to talk about it?" 

Connor cringed, "No.. Not yet. I think I just need to rest." 

"Well that's fine, we've got all the time in the world to relax now. We're probably the last cops in the city- Ah shit, I don't trust that fuckin' look." The human hissed, rubbing his face.

"If we're the only ones left to keep law and order it's our duty to do so!" Connor argued

"Tsk, I take it back get the fuck out and go back to your android army." Hank scoffed, "So much for needing rest."

"You saw that?" The android asked, feeling embarrassed for some unknown reason. Emotions... They would take a while to get used too. 

"The whole fuckin country did Connor, every news station saw you marching towards the camps. What, you think no one noticed that?" 

Connor's LED spun yellow as he considered something then flashed as he sent a group message to his so called 'army'. "You raised a good point.. We could use some assistance." 

"What are you- No, Connor don't you dare!" 

"Sorry Hank, I've already asked for volunteers among the AP700's I woke up... If it'll make you feel any better I'll find it awkward to be around so many androids." 

"Oh Jesus.. We can't just hire staff!" 

"Think of them as Junior Police Cadets?" 

"Fuck's sake... Jeffery is gonna have a stroke when he gets back. Wait- Where are the police androids?" 

"Ah... Well, they won't be back. Most androids don't really like the police.. The AP700's just have some strange attachment to me for saving them. Maybe they could show promise? That will certainly reflect well on me if they do." 

"You're pretty optimistic about this.. If anyone is left at the station they might fire at a bunch of androids." 

"I suppose you're right. But after surviving Detective Reed's attack in the evidence locker, the raid on Jericho, infiltrating CyberLife towers and Amanda's attempt to hack me I'm feeling lucky." 

"Shit, and I thought I had a gambling problem.." 

"We can bet on it if it'll make it easier for you?" 

"The fuck you talking about?" 

"A quarter says we make it?" Connor offered to shake on it. "A 1994 quarter to be exact." 

Silence stretched for an oddly tense moment. 

"You're a little prick you know that?" 

"Ha, yes Lieutenant." Connor laughed for the first time. Today was a day of firsts for the android. 

"Figures you'd make me work though my suspension." 

 

\---------------------------------------

Turns out Connor wasn't a bad stand in Captain, or maybe androids were just more efficient workers by design. Either way Hank was left scrambling to catch up and missing out of some wireless android banter. And he though the Precinct was full of ignorant assholes before.. 

Two weeks of only androids to keep him company was getting a little lonely. 

Connor's LED was a constant flickering yellow as he went though countless files, sent out orders and received feedback from the AP700's he'd sent out to keep the peace. 

"Hey,quit your twitching for a second" Hank called, kicking the detective android to get his attention. 

Connor jumped, snapping his attention towards Hank and offered his stupid tight lipped smile. "Yes Lieutenant?" 

"Why the fuck am I ever here? You've got everything under control without me." 

Connor stood up and moved around to sit on Hank's desk again, leaning in to speak to him privately. "You're helping me, I.. I'm actually really nervous. And you being here helps these android's see that not all human cops are dangerous." 

"Shit, you should've told me. I've been ignoring them all.. it's creepy to see so many of the same faces.. No offense." 

Connor made a face, LED yellow again. "I'm not going to mention you said that. Just.. Go offer support to Matt, he's sitting at Chris' desk." The RK800 suggested.

Hank let out a huff, "For the record I'm the Lieutenant here, you don't get to order me around _Detective_." He got up anyways.

"I must say I'm liking these new insults," He hummed, First Hank indirectly called him a human, now he's a detective.. If he plays his cards right he might get to keep that title.. 

Only moments after Hank had gone to help Matt and Connor got back to giving orders a gun was discharged out front. 

"Fuck!" Hank snapped, jumping to his feet along with Connor, they gave each other a glance before going out to see what was happening. 

"What the **fuck**?!" 

Gavin. 

" _Shit_." The partners hissed in union. 

Hank marched out first, "Reed! Drop the fucking gun!" 

"Hank?! What the hell is goin' on!?" He demanded, surrounded by Red LED's and pinned to the wall by a spooked AP700. 

"Hello Detective. I didn't expect you to be back so soon.. " Connor greeted awkwardly. 

"Holy sh- What is happening?!" He shoved at the AP unit who glanced towards Connor to see what he should do. At Connor's signal he released him. 

"We're keeping the peace until the human's return. I'm glad to see you're already back." 

"You-You're a terrorist!" 

"How so? I didn't try to inspire fear from anyone." 

"Yeah? Well you assaulted me, a real police officer and lead an army of robots through the streets! You're the reason we even had to leave!" 

"That's enough!" Hank interrupted, glancing between his underlings. He'd definitely need to ask Connor to elaborate on this whole assaulting Gavin story. "You're back now.. Guess you should get to work I'll make sure uh..That guy.." 

"Bryan" 

"Thanks, I'll get Bryan set up at a different desk."

"You can't be serious!" The detective hissed, pushing past an android to see into the bullpen. "Oh for- you let that plastic fucker sit at my desk?!" 

"Yes. He'll be happy to move for you." Connor connected with him to order him to move and warning him not to engage Detective Gavin Reed. 

"Thi-This isn't legal! I should arrest you both!" 

"According to the American Android Act of 2029 all androids must be clearly distinguishable from humans and unarmed. We're all wearing our LED's and armbands. " He decided not to mention he was in fact armed. "We had to keep the peace." 

"Fuck you!" Gavin spat, shoving past Connor harshly but unable to knock him off balance. 

"That went well." The android chirped, "My quarter please Han-Lieutenant?" 

"Oh yeah it went swell, I'm sure nothing will get fucked up. I mean it's just _Gavin fucking Reed _in a room with fifty androids!"__

__"Well.. 29 Androids."_ _

__"Oh never mind then." Hank scoffed._ _

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__After Gavin a few other officers began to return, their reactions varied from mild surprise to shock to horror and a loud screech from Chris after his bad run in with Markus._ _

__Connor and Hank made sure to greet everyone in the hopes of minimizing the shock of returning to the Precinct to find it over run with androids and not the ones that were meant to be there as well as prevent any violence._ _

__Connor received his second hug from Officer Michael Wilson, "I saw you on the news, I.. I'm glad you survived. I.. I just want to thank you again. You.. You deserve to be free."_ _

__The android offered a genuine smile this time, not under any pressure to hide it now. "Thank you, I appreciate your support." He nodded to him calm and stoic as he was designed to be whilst internally he was practically giddy with joy, it seemed like he was well on the way to making yet another new friend._ _

__" I knew you were alive.." Wilson smiled, holding his shoulder for a moment before introducing himself to some AP units that had stopped to watch the human hugging their savior._ _

__Connor felt a warm sensation in his core, like he was overheating but his diagnostic said everything was fine._ _

__He'd have to ask Hank about it later._ _

__Tina and the other officer Wilson hid away in the break-room with Gavin but other than that everyone was hard at work._ _

__"I think we're doing a good job, Hank." Connor mentioned quietly, seeming proud of himself._ _

__"Yeah.. I guess you'll be getting your annoying coin back after all. Until Fowler comes back anyway.."_ _

__"W-What do you mean? The captain is a sensible man, Markus proved we can discuss our differences peacefully."_ _

__"When have you seen Jeffery peacefully discussing _anything_ Connor?" _ _

__"... Shit. I.. I want to keep my job Hank. I like it here."_ _

__" I know, I know.. But just.. Don't expect everything to go smoothly considering the political bullshit going on.."_ _

__"Please Hank, I'm the negotiator. I was literally made for this. If I can talk down murderers and hysterical androids with hostages the Captain won't be too difficult." He winked before noticing Hank's level stare and recalling the few times he'd tried to say anything to Fowler only to be silenced or blanked as if he wasn't speaking at all. "Ah.. I'll just.. start writing out my main points just in case.."_ _

__"Good idea, son."_ _

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__Captain Fowler's return gave Detective Reed's a run for its money on dramatic entrances, He'd spilled coffee all over himself and two androids before pulling a gun and ordering them to get down._ _

__Connor was hesitant to approach him, he seemed... _stressed_. "Maybe I should wait?" He suggested, strange how even meeting Gavin again hadn't made him so nervous.. _ _

__Could he still remain calm and in control during negotiations now that he was a Deviant?_ _

__Emotions were still so new and crippling to his system.. He shouldn't have attempted to return yet._ _

__"Connor, get your ass out there and help your friends." Hank scoffed, "I'll back you up."_ _

__The prototype took a breath to try cool his overheating systems and nodded, letting the knowledge that Hank would be there to help him give him strength. He went to fix his tie, forgetting he'd abandoned that long ago now. Shit, he wasn't even in full uniform.._ _

__"Captain, let them go- They're here to help." He called with confidence he most certainly didn't have, clasping his hands behind his back to hide the trembling._ _

__"Wh- Connor?! What are you doing here?" He demanded, abandoning his attempt at cuffing the scared androids."Hank? You're not even meant to be here!"_ _

__"I have a proposition for you Captain." Connor cut in, figuring he should go for it before he lost his nerve._ _

__Fowler's eyes narrowed and he looked about ready to attack him. "No, you don't get to propose shit to me! You-You sabotaged the investigation, tampered with evidence and joined a civil war!"_ _

__"... I won't e leaving until you've heard my proposal, I assure you- You'll want to hear what I have to say."_ _

__"Get the fuck outta here! Go before I bring you back to CyberLife myself!"_ _

__Connor tried not to flinch, LED a glaring red. "I'm not leaving. And I won't apologize for fighting for my people. We are alive, and we kept the peace with Lieutenant Anderson for weeks now."_ _

__Fowler got closer, really close. Attempting to back Connor up against the receptionist desk. Luckily Connor's programming kicked in, showing weakness this early on would only lead to failure. They were roughly the same height but Connor still squared his shoulders and stood as tall as he could under the Captain's scrutiny._ _

__"Jeffery, just listen to the kid." Hank attempted to separate them._ _

__"...Fuckin' androids.. My office, both of you. ** _Now_**." _ _

__Connor relaxed once Fowler got out of his face, sighing out a stressed breath and trying to smooth his jacket and hair, looking to Hank for comfort._ _

__"C'mon, you can do this. If Markus can convince a nation without even being programmed for it you'll manage. Or we can go job hunting together."_ _

__"Thanks.. I think." The android processed data for a moment, organizing his thoughts and running a few simulations._ _

__**Success ratio 4:10** _ _

__Not very encouraging.._ _

__He made his way past the human officers and android volunteers trying to ignore their stares and focus. It felt like he was back in CyberLife heading to his own execution._ _

__He held the door open for Hank out of politeness not his programmed subornation._ _

__"Sit down," The Captain growled, moving to lean on his desk._ _

__Hank did but Connor decided not to, he felt more confident standing and proudly telling him what he had to say._ _

__"No thank you. Let's get right into it." He schooled his expression and LED to stay calm. "I want my job back."_ _

__"Fuck.. You can't be serious." The Captain scoffed._ _

__"I'm completely serious, sir. I know legislation hasn't been put in place for android employment yet but it's only a matter of time, and you're going to be extremely understaffed. None of the androids purchased by the the state want anything to do with DPD anymore. Even the cleaners."_ _

__"And why shouldn't I just hire human's then?"_ _

__"Because this is Detroit. Androids outnumber humans 273.6 to 1. Who do you think would be better suited to working android related cases, Hank and I or Detective Reed? And I remind you Detective Reed almost wrote off a homicide because he failed to consider and test for android involvement. I'm designed to hunt deviants- just because I am one now doesn't mean I don't still want to help humans."_ _

__Fowler said nothing, glaring between Hank and Connor alternatively._ _

__"... The majority of androids out there have no faith in this department, they think the human detectives hate them and considering you have opened fire on unarmed androids they aren't totally unjustified." Connor scanned the Captain to see if he was actually listening. His lips tightened, LED flashing yellow. He moved closer to Fowler's desk. He leaned over to look him right in the eye. "Think of it as a symbiotic arrangement between androids and humans. I'm a detective, negotiator who can test samples in real time. I'm worth having around. I even brought some new employees, Hank-Lieutenant Anderson helped me select only the best AP700s for the job."_ _

__"He's right, we did keep the department running while everyone evacuated. Some of the androids did seem to respond positively to the other android officers." Hank mentioned, trying to pull Connor away from the desk, getting in the Captain's face probably wasn't the best way to get his job back. "And Connor has a lot of influence in the android community."_ _

__Connor quickly interfaced with the Captain's computer, not taking his eyes off him. "Here's a list of cases we solved while you were away. " He leaned in further. "And information I can make public.."_ _

__The Captain's face was just as passive as Connor's. He'd make a good android._ _

__"So what, you want to be a detective? From what you're saying it seems like Public outreach is more up your alley-"_ _

__"I'm not an idiot. Public relations is a joke! Putting me there is a gross misuse of resources! Besides, my point is we should be united." Connor snapped, surprised at his own outrage at the thought of transfer._ _

__"... Fucking prick.." Fowler whispered, rubbing his face pointing an accusing finger at the Android. "You'll be doing the test, same as anyone else. And you're not to be armed until I'm convinced you're safe to have around."_ _

__"Jeffery, for fucks sake! He's saved my life!"_ _

__"Lieutenant!" Connor warned, he'd just been given a chance he didn't need Hank to get in his way now. Hank scowled at Connor's tone but didn't fight him. He probably had this shit figured out more than any human in the room._ _

__To the Detective's surprise Captain Fowler let out a snort._ _

__Fowler folded his arms. "If all it took was an android to get you pack on track and shut you up I'd have bought you one myself years ago." He taunted._ _

__"Fuck you!" Hank spat, kicking folding his arms like a stubborn child._ _

__Connor straightened up, finally relaxing. "Thank you Captain."_ _

__"Not so fast! That shit you did with my computer- Go ahead and transfer all the written files into digital."_ _

__Connor's LED went yellow as he frowned, not even Connor enjoyed paperwork._ _

__"Welcome to the Force." Fowler declared smugly. "And don't try to black mail me again. You're dismissed."_ _


End file.
